Janji antara kita
by Shireishou
Summary: MARS Challenge Companionship. Ini Janji antara kita berdua kala kau menyebutku akan segera mati. Jika aku tidak mati seperti katamu, maka akulah yang akan membunuhmu. Itu janji kita ... karena itu aku tak akan mati. Demi membunuhmu!


**Janji Antara Kita**

**Base : ** Hamatora  
><strong>POV (Point Of View): <strong>Story POV 1. Prolog & Epilog POV 3  
><strong>Central Character :<strong> Birthday dan Ratio  
><strong>Time Line<strong>** : **Eps 6  
><em><strong>Challenge : <strong>_MARS challenge

* * *

><p><em><strong>.:o00o:.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Seorang anak kelas 5 SD berambut coklat cerah tengah diam mematung di pintu kelas. Pikirannya terpusat pada teman sekelasnya yang masih duduk di kursinya—yang terletak di sudut belakang kelas—sembari menatap senja. Jendela ruangan yang terbuka membiarkan angin musim gugur membawa beberapa helai daun ginko tuk melayang ke dalam kelas. Mata birunya menatap sedih ke luar ruangan dari tempat ia duduk sendirian. Kepada cahaya oranye yang semakin meredup, seredup perasaannya. Kesepian. Begitu larutnya ia dalam kesedihan, hingga tak disadarinya, teman bermata ungunya telah berjalan mendekatinya dengan kesal.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>.:o00o:.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hey kamu!" aku menyapanya ketus. Bisa kulihat dia terkejut dan menoleh ke arahku. Aku membuang muka sambil melanjutkan ucapanku yang terputus. "Kau menyebut dirimu sebagai nabi atau sejenisnya ya?! Jadi kau berani kurang ajar menentukan hidup mati seseorang!" aku meliriknya sekilas.<p>

"Kau ..." Suaranya seperti tertahan akan sesuatu. Bisa kulihat dia mengamatiku dengan serius. Tangan mungilnya mengepal gugup di atas meja. "Kau akan mati sebentar lagi," bisiknya.

DEG!

Aku tahu pasti dia akan mengatakan itu. Semua orang di rumah sakit juga mengatakan aku akan mati dalam satu atau dua bulan ini. Penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Mereka juga belum menemukan namanya. Bahkan operasi yang akan kulakukan hanya untuk memperpanjang usia hidupku. Bukan menyembuhkannya. Itupun dengan tingkat keberhasilan dibawah 10%. Menyesakkan.

Aku memang tahu dia akan mengatakan itu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia mengatakannya dengan penuh empati. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan mata yang berharap bahwa apa yang dikatakannya itu salah. Tapi bagian dirinya yang lain membantahnya dan mengatakan bahwa apa yang baru saja diucapkannya benar-benar akan terjadi.

Aku menghela napas dan berjalan ke arah belakang kelas. Menjauhi pandangannya. Aku tidak ingin dia bisa membaca ekspresi wajahku saat ini.

"Oh, jadi itu hasil ramalanmu?!" Aku berusaha membuat cara bicaraku menyebalkan menutupi keterkejutanku pada pernyataannya. "PAYAH!" makiku dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Tapi itu benar!" Aku bisa tahu nada suaranya meninggi karena kesal aku tidak mempercayainya.

Aku berbalik dan menatapnya tajam. Kini aku sudah bisa menguasai diriku lagi. Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan laki-laki macam ini. Dan aku juga bukan tipe yang suka melihat laki-laki yang merasa dirinya terkucilkan dan tidak berdaya hanya karena memiliki kelebihan seperti itu.

"Jadi kau pikir semua orang akan lari ketakutan saat kau _ngomong_ hal menakutkan seperti itu?"

Dia tampak terkejut. Aku tersenyum puas karena dia tampak memakan umpan yang kusodorkan. Dia terlihat ingin berbicara, tetapi aku memotongnya. "Aku tidak akan lari! Karena aku **tidak akan mati**!"

Tiba-tiba dia menunduk, "Kau akan mati," ujarnya lirih.

"TIDAK AKAN!" jeritku.

"Mati!" Dia tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya dan menatapku lekat-lekat. "Kau akan mati!" Nafasnya terdengar memburu. "Ini bukan karena ramalanku! Tapi memang itulah yang akan terjadi!"

Aku mendongak sedikit karena dia lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter dariku. "Kalau begitu ayo kita bertaruh!"

"Hah?"

"Jika aku tidak mati, maka kau yang akan mati!" Aku tersenyum puas ke arahnya.

Dia bergeming. Mulutnya menganga lebar.

"Kau sudah gila!" jeritnya kesal beberapa saat kemudian. "Buat apa aku bertaruh seperti itu, padahal kau jelas-jelas akan mati!?"

Aku tertawa terbahak meremehkan. "Ha ... ha... Kau sebenarnya takut kan?" aku memprovokasinya. "Sebenarnya kau takut kalau ramalanmu salah sehingga kau harus mati!"

"BUKAN! Aku tidak meramalmu! Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan!" jeritnya murka.

"Kalau begitu, ayo bertaruh! Kita lihat siapa yang benar!" Aku berkacak pinggang pongah di hadapannya.

"SESUKAMU!" dia menyambar tasnya dan berjalan tergesa keluar kelas diiringi terbenamnya mentari di ufuk barat. Mengganti semua dengan kegelapan. Ya ... kegelapan.

Mungkin saat ini aku hanya berusaha bersikap tegar di hadapan seseorang. Siapapun orangnya... karena yang akan kuhadapi seminggu lagi adalah kegelapan. Dan aku masih berharap, semoga aku tidak akan menghadapi kegelapan abadi ... demi pertaruhan ini...

* * *

><p><strong>.:o00o:.<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku kembali merasakan sakit itu. Menusuk dadaku, membuatku mual dan pusing bukan kepalang. Aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku. Sekujur tubuhku rasanya kesemutan. Dokter terlihat panik dan mengeluarkan perintah-perintah pada petugas medik yang kini mengelilingiku. Jarum-jarum mulai ditusukkan ke tubuhku, masker bius sudah dipasangkan menutupi mulut dan hidungku. Tak berapa lama, semuanya menjadi gulita.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.:o00o:.<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku tidak melihat apapun. Semua yang menyelimutiku hanyalah kegelapan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah mataku terbuka atau tertutup. Apa aku mati? Tapi jika aku mati, dia akan semakin sedih. Kalau aku mati, pandangan penuh harap bahwa apa yang dikatakannya salah akan terus menggantung di sana. Kalau aku mati, siapa yang akan membunuh nabi palsu itu? Aku belum mau mati! Aku tidak boleh mati!<p>

Tiba-tiba setitik cahaya muncul nun jauh di sana. Kecil. Hanya titik! Tapi aku melihatnya. Harapanku ... kehidupanku! Dengan tergesa aku berusaha berlari. Aku merasakan pijakan tempatku berlari bergoyang dan terasa bergelombang. Menyulitkanku berlari. Membuatku terjatuh ratusan kali.

Aku harus ke sana! Ke titik kecil yang jauh di sana! Tidak perduli betapapun sulitnya, aku akan berlari ke sana. Aku harus hidup! Aku harus hidup untuk membunuhnya!

Hosh ... hosh...

Kalau memang aku sudah mati, mengapa aku masih merasa lelah kala berlari seperti ini. Titik itu kini sudah terlihat seperti pintu cahaya. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi...

Kuabaikan semua lelah dan berlari lurus. Tanganku menggapai ke arah depan. Ke arah cahaya yang kini justru seolah menghambur ke arahku. Merengkuhku dan menyelimutiku dengan kehangatan.

* * *

><p><strong>.:o00o:.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dokter, dia sadar! Ini keajaiban! Detak jantungnya kembali!"<p>

Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Bius masih mempengaruhiku. Akupun kembali jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

><p><strong>.:o00o:.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aku ingin bertemu Ratio." ujarku lirih. Kondisiku sudah cukup stabil meski masih harus dalam pengawasan ketat. Suaraku masih tercekat kering. Aku masih belum diijinkan minum untuk dua jam ke depan.<p>

Nenek mengangguk lembut. "Dia selalu menunggumu selama operasi. Kalian _ngobrol_ saja berdua. Kami tidak akan mengganggu." Nenek mencium keningku.

Kakek menciumku sesudahnya. "Kami pergi dulu."

Mereka berdua meninggalkanku sendirian. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Ratio melangkah masuk dengan ragu-ragu. Berdiri mematung di sisi tempat tidur. Menunduk tak berani menatapku yang masih terikat pada selang infus.

"Ramalanmu meleset!" Aku mencibir. "Apanya yang nabi?! Aku masih hidup." Aku terkekeh. "Jadi sesuai janji, kau _mati _ya! Dasar nabi palsu!" Kutekankan kata _mati _sekuat tenaga. Ya ... dia harus _mati_! Dia harus _mati_ sesuai janji kami.

Ratio tak menjawab. Mata birunya seolah mempertanyakan apakah aku serius memintanya mati. Tapi aku serius! Aku _sangat serius_ menginginkan nabi palsu yang ada di hadapanku ini _mati_.

"Kau paham?! Sekarang nabi palsu yg ada di depanku sudah mati. Aku yang membunuhnya!" Aku tertawa lebar. "Sudah tidak ada lagi nabi palsu yang bisa melihat kematian seseorang. AKU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA _BARUSAN_! Kau mengerti?!"

Tak kusangka Ratio menangis. Air mata sebening kristal itu berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu dan membenamkan wajahnya di balik kedua lengannya.

Aku tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Ehehe aku keren kan?"

Ratio masih menangis. Menumpahkan segala kegundahannya. Membuang belenggu yang sedari dulu mengikatnya.

Berbeda dengan Ratio, belenggu penyakitku masih menghantuiku. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari penyakit ini seumur hidupku. Namun aku akan berjuang keras bahkan lebih keras lagi. Aku tidak akan kalah! Aku pasti akan terus hidup. Aku akan terus hidup untuknya. Supaya laki-laki cengeng yang kini menangis di hadapanku ini bisa tersenyum bahagia. Aku akan selalu hidup di sisinya. Selamanya!

* * *

><p><em><strong>.:o00o:.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Lima belas tahun berselang. Seorang pria berjubah putih mengomel kecil pada pasien yang ada di hadapannya. <em>Eyepatch<em> yang menutupi mata kanannya membuat wajahnya terlihat sedikit menakutkan. Langit malam dengan taburan bintang membuat tepian dermaga tempat mereka baru saja baku hantam dengan penjahat terlihat cukup indah.

"Jangan bertindak sembrono lagi Birthday! Kau ini penyakitan! Kalau kau sampai mati _gimana_!?" Laki-laki berambut ungu itu menyelesaikan balutan perban terakhirnya di kepala pria berambut oranye cerah hasil cat itu. Mata birunya menatap khawatir.

Birthday tertawa. Mata coklatnya berbinar senang mengetahui dokter yang merawatnya itu mengkhawatirkannya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu Ratio!" Ia tertawa sembari meninju lembut bahu sahabatnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.:o00o:.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>SELESAI<strong>

**140214**

I NEED BETA READER! *Berguling despoh*

Gyaa arigatou Mamanix a.k.a Luvelia yg udah sudi jadi beta readerku. MAKASIIIIIH! Tuh kan typo.. my eyeees [colok mata sendiri]

Thx jg buat L yg mau bantu cek typo. MATA KALIAN NDEWO SKALEEEEE

Dan ternyata masih typo juga msh banyak. lol

Btw pas nonton Hamatora eps 6, langsung ... Wow... aku suka team mereka. Awalnya aku ga suka sama Birthday dengan semua sikap sok galak dan playboy nya itu. Tapi pas tahu masa lalunya, aku berubah pikiran. Tapi,m Ratio tetap yang terbaik. Siapa yg bisa menolak pesona cowok berjubah putih? wakakakak

Btw [lagi] wooogh... Hamatora PUNYA KATEGORIIIIIIII! [maaf saya pengarang fandom pinggiran suka kaget kalau bikin fanfic mendadak ada kategori] wakakakaka


End file.
